vasteel_mobile_suit_combatfandomcom-20200214-history
Actions
Turn Sequence Within a turn, each pilot can move and manipulate their mobile suit according to their Speed. The Speed of a whole unit (pilot and mobile suit) is derived from the culmination of the pilot’s Initiative and the suit’s Maneuverability. Each turn, the players can activate and manipulate their units according to Speed, starting with the highest Speed to the lowest. This is known as an Action Turn. If two opposing units have the same speed and wish to act at the same time, the priority goes to the player with the highest Initiative or Maneuverability, whichever is greater. If there is still a tie, the players may roll D6 with the winner choosing when to act. A unit can act any time its Speed takes priority or later. This means that a faster unit can decide to hold back its Actions until later in the turn if so desired. Between Turns Once all the units have made their Actions, recovery and lingering damage is worked out. Action Rolls The number of Actions a pilot may perform when it is their turn within the sequence is equal to the unit’s Speed. However, a unit may not perform more than 6 Actions a turn unless supplemented by a skill, hardware, software, or affect. When it is their Action Turn, the player must declare all the Actions that the unit wishes to perform in the order they will be performed. The player then rolls a number of D6’s equal to the unit’s Speed, which is known as an Action Roll. For every die roll that is 4 or more, an Action is performed in the order they were declared. Note that the pilot rolls a number of dice equal to the unit’s Speed, not the number of Actions being performed. This means that although the unit is limited to 6 Actions (in most cases), a Speed greater than 6 still provides the benefit of the chance to roll more successful Actions. Risky Actions In some cases, a unit may be trying to perform an Action that is prone to end disastrously if failed. Such Actions will include a note in their description, though some novel Actions may need the players or the GM to use their discretion to determine if it is a Risky Action or not. If a unit rolls more 1s than 6s during its Action Roll, then any Risky Actions that can be performed (assuming there are enough successful Actions for it to occur) will occur. The actual effects of a Risky Action are described where they are present. Drawing/Changing Weapons Under normal circumstances, a mobile suit only has two arms. Each hand/manipulator can hold one item or weapon, though in some cases items and weapons may need both hands to operate to their fullest capacity, or to be held at all. It normally takes one Action to change what a unit is holding in a hand. If the Action is to draw or replace a weapon or item, the unit can choose to switch which hand holds what at the same time without penalty. Combined Actions Sometimes a pilot may wish to perform more than one Action at the same time. Most commonly this occurs when running and shooting simultaneously. Any tests that might be taken during a combined Action are divided in half in addition to any other modifiers that apply. Movement rates have their own modifiers for combining Actions and are not additionaly divided in half. If no tests are involved, most combined Actions are not effected. Pause A Pause is a special Action that represents a unit pausing for a moment to gather its wits and reassess the situation. The player does not have to declare any Actions after the Pause. This allows a player to effectively change his mind about what he wants the unit to do. Note that the unit is only capable of performing a number of Actions equal to the number of successful die rolled during the Action Roll. Changing Actions If a player wishes to change his actions during his Action Turn, he must first pass an Initiative test. If the test is failed, the unit’s Action Turn ends. Power Certain weapons, equipment, software, or skills use a suit’s Power rating. When a unit performs an action that uses power, deduct the appropriate number from the suit’s available Power rating. At the end of every turn, each unit regains a number of points to their Power rating equal to their Recharge rating. If a weapon or ability needs committed power, the suit temporarily loses the allocated power until the weapon or ability becomes inactive. Category:Table of Contents